The Crewmembers from Singapore
by mypiratecat1
Summary: Humourous two chapter story, CHAPTER TWO IS UP!  William is rescued from his curse, and he and Elizabeth have joined Jack and his crew.  Fun follows when they visit Singapore to supply the ship for the return to the Caribbean!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **Yo ho, yo ho, it's Disney's properteeeee..._

_**Author's note: **This one takes place directly after my long fic, "Calypso's Hand"! William is free of his captaincy of the Dutchman, and William and Elizabeth are back together, and sailing upon the Pearl with Jack and crew. Drinks and fun all around! Pirate Cat_

۞

Even in this dingy port of Singapore, William Turner the Second was elated. He stood upon the deck of the Black Pearl and drew in a breath so deep that the newly healed wound that stretched across his chest under the tightly bound bandage became a bit pained. He blew the same breath out with the same amount of zeal, as his restored heart beat so strongly against the inside of his ribs that he thought it might burst. It felt so good! Just yesterday, the handsome young man had finally set foot upon the cobblestone street that laid at the bottom of the Pearl's gangplank, and had wobbled upon the land like as if his legs were made of rubber... a sight that Jack Sparrow had enjoyed immensely. William Turner was no longer the captain of the Flying Dutchman... his hard work and dedication had earned his freedom after only a period of months, not years. Calypso had been merciful. He was elated, indeed!

Looking down to the street below, William admired what he saw. Since being released from his duty as the captain of the Flying Dutchman only a few days ago, and being reunited with the love of his life and his pirate friends, William was appreciating new sights, new sounds, even new smells, whether good or bad. They had rescued each other, he and Jack Sparrow, and once Elizabeth was reunited with them, they'd formed a new, strong alliance... the Turners were welcomed aboard the Pearl by her ragtag pirate crew, and were preparing to leave the Orient, and all of its mixed memories, behind them.

In returning to the Far East to rescue Elizabeth and restore William's heart, it was decided to lay over in Singapore for a day or so, supplying the ship for the first leg of the long journey back home to the Caribbean. William did not care where they were going... all that he cared about was that he was with the ones that he loved... and more than anything, he found that he loved to laugh along with those loved ones...

Singapore was agreeing with everyone for this trip, he chuckled to himself. They had made several trips into the marketplaces to see the sights in daylight, and several crewmembers had partaken of many of the exotic shops and merchants that only a seaport such as this could offer... Mr. Ragetti, now the unofficial cook of the Black Pearl, had brought aboard several cartons of wonderful spices to flavor the meager selection of foods that a pirate ship could offer. Not only that, but he proudly sported a real glass eye... one that fit, and did not splinter!

Diminutive Marty, the smallest pirate in the Caribbean (or so he boasted), had traded one of his old pistols for a fine new one, with a dragon shaped barrel and inlaid mother-of-pearl. It was beautifully crafted, and he had managed to steal a real holster for it when the shopkeeper was not looking, simply because his short stature enabled him to simply walk behind the counter unseen, and happily help himself. In demonstrating it to his mates, he had blown himself clear across the foredeck, and it was decided that it was a fine weapon.

The most amusing thing of all was that Mr. Pintel had finally had enough of Captain Sparrow's jibes about how badly he smelled, and had spent an entire day and night in one of Singapore's cleaner bath houses. He had come back to the ship, proudly, with clean clothes, and he, himself, smelled of cloves. Captain Sparrow haughtily maintained that his own fine milled lime scented soaps and hair oil with essence of coconut smelled better, but could not argue that Mr. Pintel cleaned up rather well... or at least cleaned up, somewhat. No one asked what, exactly, he had done at the bath house in a whole day and night, but the results were acceptable.

Joshamee Gibbs had simply gotten happily and roaring drunk on strong Chinese liquor, then came back to the ship with the finest and most painful hangover that he had ever had the opportunity to experience. For some reason, he was truly proud of that one accomplishment.

William was suddenly shaken from his thoughts by the quick footsteps of his beautiful wife hurrying up the gangplank. Elizabeth Swann Turner was scurrying as fast as she could, considering the number of parcels that she held in her arms. The thing that piqued William's interest more than anything was the fact that she was trying very hard not to laugh as she hurried. Looking up, her hazel eyes danced, and she was out of breath.

Extending his hand to help her aboard, William looked at her quizzically and said, "What is it? What are you trying not to laugh about?"

Putting the parcels down upon the deck, Elizabeth replied, "Don't laugh, Will! Please don't laugh! Jack is not in a very good mood, right now... just please don't laugh! Promise me! He might pitch the whole crew off of the ship and leave us all in Singapore!"

No sooner did the words emerge from her mouth, when William looked down upon the subject of Elizabeth's amusement. His eyes widened, and William uttered a wondering, "What the..."

Walking along beside an overly stonefaced Joshamee Gibbs (who was trying valiantly to get over said hangover and not laugh at his captain), was a dourfaced Captain Jack Sparrow, who was being followed, closely and faithfully... by two small, colorful and loudly clucking Chinese chickens.

۞

As the crew gathered about, Jack glowered at all of them. Turning around, he looked at the two small birds who had followed him directly up the gangplank, and who were standing there regarding him... one was a deep red, with a burgundy sheen to her shining long feathers, and her companion was a creamy gold, with trailing collar of long white feathers around her slender little neck. They were obviously an Oriental breed of some sort, but none of the pirate crew was well acquainted with poultry of Singapore... nor had they much desire to be. Least of all, the captain. The two hens patiently waited for Jack to do something.

Jack stared at the pair, then at Gibbs, who cleared his throat and said, "... Cap'n... sir... what do ye plan t' do about..." he pointed at the two visitors, who clucked softly, their shiny bird eyes never leaving the captain.

"I don't know, Mr. Gibbs. I was hoping, as first mate, that _you_ would have a suggestion!" Jack growled through clenched teeth. The crewmen were trying very hard to not even crack a smile, as Jack was obviously in no mood. The only ones that seemed to be undaunted by Jack's vexation were William, and Mr. Cotton's parrot, who observed the newcomers from the lowest yardarm of the main mast. William's face had broken out in a huge grin... the parrot remained silent.

Jack turned to the two little hens, and waved his hands at them, slightly, twitching his mustache and grumbling, "Shoo. Go home." The hens did not move. "Please go home?" Jack continued, politely. No response.

He tried to approach them, in order to shoo them back down the gangplank, and was met by loud cackling. Stepping back in surprise, there was a small start of a chuckle through the crew. Jack's face turned dark once again, and the chuckling stopped.

"Why, might I ask, did they follow you back to the ship?" William asked, his eyes never leaving the two fugitives from the marketplace, as they both ruffled their feathers at the captain, who was glaring back at them.

"I don't know! I was just helping Izzy and Gibbs wif something, an' there they were, looking at me like I was some sort o' god!" Jack shot another warning glance back at the crew, who bit the insides of their cheeks to contain their smiles. Elizabeth spoke up.

"Jack, it was when you were creating a diversion so that we could... 'obtain'... more of the bottles of curry powder and garlic powder for Mr. Ragetti... you were keeping the spicemerchant's attention..."

"Diversion?" William asked, "One of your 'usual' diversions, Jack?" He looked at Jack in amusement, as a smile never left his lips.

Annoyed, Jack said, "Wot do ye mean, a 'usual diversion?" Jack started to throw his arms out in exasperation, his voice raising a bit and his eyes widening. Suddenly, the two little hens flapped their wings and cackled, as they finally gathered around Jack's feet as if he were calling them to his flock.

As they watched the hens look up at Jack with adoring eyes, William finally started to laugh... long and loud. He put his hand over his bandaged chest and completely lost his composure... and this was all that it took.

Laughter burst out among Elizabeth and the crew, and they didn't even quite understand why they were laughing... as William gasped for air, he wiped his eyes with his hands and exclaimed, "Jack! When you create a diversion, you look as though you _strut_ and you sound like you _crow_, and you wave your hands about like as if they were _wings_... these two have fallen in love with you! They think that you are a ROOSTER!"

As Jack Sparrow turned bright red with embarassment, William leaned back against the railing and was overcome with mirth, as the rest of the crew laughed with him.

_The fun is to be continued, and concluded, with Chapter 2, coming up tomorrow! _


	2. Chapter 2

۞

Once the laughter had been quite thoroughly stifled by an indignant gunshot in the air from Jack Sparrow's pistol, the captain turned to a still chuckling William and thundered, "So! You're so damn smart... as th' former captain o' th' Flyin' Dutchman, YOU tell them t' go home!"

William put his hand over his sore, bandaged chest, and tried valiantly to compose himself. "They are _hens_, Jack. I learned many things upon the Dutchman, but speaking 'hen' was not one of them."

William and Elizabeth looked at the captain, earnestly, their eyes imploring him to see the humour in the situation. Seeing this, Jack looked at his young friends ... and realized, then, that he _was _being just a bit too touchy about the present dilemma that had unfolded itself.

"Well, William, I do not view meself as a rooster," Jack mused, but he brightened a bit, and added, "... but who am I to argue anyone, even hens, fallin' in love wif me, eh?" Elizabeth looked at him disdainfully, and William smirked a bit at the captain.

As Jack cleared his throat, he glanced at the onlooking crew, then said, "Do ye s'pose they only understand 'hen'? Spanish, perhaps? French?" Staring down his nose at the hens, he sniffed and said, "Parlez-vous francais?"

They all turned to regard the two little hens, who had both fluffed out their volumes of exotic long feathers and were now sunning themselves by sitting quietly on the warm deckboards. Their eyes still watched the captain.. they did not make a sound.

"I don't think that they would understand Spanish, French, or Irish Gaelic, Jack..." Elizabeth bit her lip at the captain's pout. It was his opinon that everyone should speak Gaelic. Elizabeth continued, her hands on her hips, "... we are in Singapore, but I really doubt that they even understand Chinese."

During her captaincy upon the Empress, and during her long stay upon the island in the China Sea, prior to being reunited with her husband and friends, Elizabeth had learned some phrases in several Chinese dialects. She leaned down and kindly spoke a few words to the hens... who showed no reaction. Looking back at Jack, Elizabeth shrugged helplessly.

It was then that Mr. Ragetti spoke up, a bit shyly, raising his hand slightly. He was most in awe of the captain, a bit intimidated, as it were, but was somewhat more confident since Jack had accompanied him to obtain his new glass eye in a shop that the captain knew about upon a Singapore back street. "... if I might make a suggestion, cap'n?"

Jack and the Turners turned to him, and Jack wondered which eye to look at. Rags continued, wringing his hands a bit, "... why don't we jus' keep 'em, Cap'n Jack? We could 'ave fresh eggs, sir... they wouldn't be any trouble... cap'n, sir... an' they're kind o' pretty, really..." Mr. Ragetti urged, stuttering nervously.

As if they could understand, the two subjects of conversation began to preen themselves.

Jack's eyes widened as he watched them do this, and he leaned back for a moment... glancing at the Turners, who were thinking this over and nodding enthusiastically, Jack looked at Mr. Gibbs, who was still recovering from his Singaporan hangover by rubbing his bleary eyes, and said, "Mr. Gibbs... could we, perhaps, find materials t' build some nesting boxes down in th' hold?" Jack tilted his head and waited for an answer, his hands resting languidly on the hilt of his sword.

Gibbs thought it over, and in a low voice so as not to aggravate the hammers that were building nesting boxes inside of his head, he replied, "I think that we have some wood scraps in the brig, cap'n... we have bales o' fresh straw tha' we could line 'em with... what do chickens eat, sir?" The thought of eating made him feel a bit sick, but it needed to be addressed, Gibbs reasoned..

"Corn." Jack said firmly. "We shall have t' go back t' th' marketplace an' obtain a ration o' corn. They eat corn, an'..."

... suddenly, as he was rather given to do, his eyes went blank and his wavering hands were stopped in midair... the Turners noticed this, and came forward with concern... an hallucination was overtaking him, as he was rather given to since being rescued from the Locker that had affected his mind so badly... he closed his eyes, and his hands went vaguely to his head for a moment... the crew murmered with a bit of trepidation, as there was no telling what would happen when the captain had one of his "spells"...

_"... eggs... chicken?..."_ He was being overcome with a rather disconcerting visual that had left him quite shaken at the time that it had happened before. A visual of himself, clucking... and laying an egg_! "...Then there was a goat, and..."._

As William and Elizabeth each took one of his arms with worry, Jack shook himself all over so hard that every trinket upon his person rang like a small jingling bell. He mysteriously rubbed his rear end a bit, his dark owl-like eyes unfocused and struggling to look around, clearly. The Turners stared searchingly at him.

"Oooo... I hate when that happens... ye'd think I was mad, or something..." Jack grumbled, as he nodded reassuringly at William and Elizabeth, who were still watching him closely.

The captain looked down upon the pair of hens, who had stopped preening and were looking up at him, expectantly. William's face eased into a look of relief, as Jack was acting a bit more normal... which was a stretch for his friend, in any case.

Seeing that every member of the crew was still raptly watching their captain, Jack had finally had enough. "_All o' ye! Back t' work! Be quick about it, we are settin' sail tomorrow mornin' an' th' Caribbean waits for us_!" Jack barked out the orders in his husky voice... as the crewmen scrambled back to their duties, still glancing over their shoulder with curiosity, the hens stood straight up, as if being called to attention, themselves.

Blinking hard and twiddling his bejeweled fingers in the air a bit, he looked at his young friends, and said, "Well, mates, if we can't get our little acquaintances, here, t' go home, maybe we can give 'em a proper welcome, savvy?"

Glancing sideways at the Turners, Jack threw his head back proudly, and, addressing the hens... the captain began to softly ... cluck! "_Buckbuckbuckbaaawwwwk..."_

The little hens excitedly began to squawk and cackle loudly, flapping their wings so hard it was almost believable that they might join Mr. Cotton's parrot up on the yardarm. Alarmed, the parrot took off to find Cotton.

Jack turned to his highly amused companions, and winked... "I don't know wot th' hell I just said, but I think I jus' made friends wif 'em!" He shrugged and turned back to the excited little duo.

Once again, stifling their laughter, William and Elizabeth watched as the greatest pirate who had ever lived leaned over at the waist and said, "Now, listen up, ye two swabbies... _Do you have the courage and fortitude to stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?"_

The hens ignored the swearing in... they were affectionately running all around and in between the captain's booted feet, clucking, with little bits of feathers and down floating all about them. The captain reached down, and daintily scratched the red hen upon her soft head. She closed her eyes and leaned into his fingers. The Turners' mouths dropped open in amazement.

Jack straightened up, twitched his mustache and stated, "Very well, ladies. Welcome t' the crew o' th' Black Pearl. Follow me, please_... buckbuckbuck...baawwwwk."_

As he fluttered his hands toward the Turners with great ceremony, the young couple, arm in arm, stepped back to let the captain and two new crewmembers pass, in order to proceed down into the hold of the ship. William could not help himself as he watched Jack lead his little parade, clucking softly to his new "pets"... William burst into laughter, again, holding his pained chest with one hand and pointing at Jack with the other. Elizabeth had her hand firmly clasped over her mouth, trying to laugh politely. William, however, just could not help himself...

Turning to face the young couple, Jack tossed his head back and said, with a sparkle in his eye and a smile tugging at his mustache, " ... for _that_ sort of outburst, Mr. Turner, there will be NO omelette for you in the morning!" ...and turning back to the hens, who stared up at him, lovingly, the captain said, "Scarlett... Gisele... may I show you to your new accomodations?"

With sweeping hands and great fanfare, Jack and the two hens disappeared down into the hold, with the captain muttering and clucking all the way, "... this way, dearies... we shall have yer new kips set up in no time... _buckbuckbuck_...Awww, now tha's two nice little hens... you'll like it here!...See? Look! ...Mr. Gibbs is already makin' nice nestin' boxes for ye...an' him wif a hangover, too! I'll tell ye, ladies, I likes th' two o' you better'n an undead monkey for a pet, as, to me knowledge, undead monkeys can't lay eggs... an' you two followin' me around beats rocks that turn into crabs... _buckbuckbuck _t' you, too, darling..."

Shaking his head in amusement, William did not care if he missed out upon an omelette for breakfast. Elizabeth also laughed merrily, put her arms around her husband, and embraced him tightly ... William had not laughed like this in a very long time. William could feel his restored heart beating within his bandaged ribs, where it belonged... thanks to the very odd, good man that had just led a parade of poultry below to the hold.

Omelettes could wait for another morning, if that be the punishment for his happiness. He and Elizabeth were together, heading back to the Caribbean with their friends, and even if his last name was 'Sparrow', it was a revelation to find out that their strutting, crowing, proud captain could muddle his way through speaking 'hen' to the two new crewmembers from Singapore, after all!

THE END

۞


End file.
